


Dopamina

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: College, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así comenzó su obsesión por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopamina

Vesca levantó la vista de su plato al escuchar el revuelo general que inició en su mesa al entrar D al comedor. Fastidiado ante los comentarios vulgares de sus amigos sobre lo bien que se veía el joven laboratorista con su bata blanca y el largo cabello negro atado en una trenza, picoteó su desayuno con el tenedor, olvidándose de probar bocado.

—¡Siéntate aquí, D! ¡Guardé éste sitio especialmente para ti! —exclamó Albert con voz melosa, haciéndole gestos a D con la mano para que se acercara.

Vesca notó cierta reticencia enmarcada en esos ojos asiáticos. Imaginaba que D había ido al comedor buscando al profesor Fitz, no a convivir con su horda de amigos libidinosos. Pero, para su sorpresa, D suspiró, con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios, y atendió los llamados de Albert, que se sonrojó al verlo acercándose. Se levantó de su silla y ayud sentarse en la que tenía al lado, apostada justo frente a la de Vesca, que se ruborizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de D y éste le sonrió de manera extraña.

—D, cuéntame: ¿has hecho algo divertido en los laboratorios últimamente? —preguntó Albert, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose demasiado hacía el joven asiático, que le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia.

—Lo más interesante que he hecho en todo el día —respondió D, sin dejar de observar a Vesca, que intentaba concentrarse en la comida de su plato y no en esa mirada perturbadora— ha sido jugar con Jennifer.

Vesca levantó el rostro: ¿Jennifer no era aquella mosca por la que D le había gritado hace un par de días?

—¿Sigue viva? —preguntó con aire desinteresado, atrayendo las miradas de todos los curiosos con los que compartían la mesa.

—Sí, Vesca —respondió D, risueño.

—¿Q-quién es Jennifer? ¿Por qué debería estar muerta, eh? ¿Y tú cómo la conoces, Vesca? —preguntó Albert, desesperado, intercambiando miradas con cada uno de ellos.

Las chicas de la mesa comenzaron a reírse bajito, cubriendo sus bocas con las manos.

Vesca intercambió una mirada con D. La sonrisa de nuevo. Sintió la cara caliente y el corazón latiéndole con furia en el pecho. La sonrisa de D se ensanchó. El rubor en las mejillas de Vesca aumentó. De pronto, una batalla de miradas había iniciado entre ellos; ninguno hacía caso a las preguntas curiosas de Albert, que luchaba por recuperar la atención del Conde sin frutos.

El joven rubio intentó romper el contacto de sus miradas, pero pronto cayó nuevamente en la trampa: los ojos de D eran como una droga y, desgraciadamente, estaba volviéndose adicto. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, su rostro se puso todavía más rojo y los violentos latidos de su corazón aumentaron.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de la nada hacía tanto calor en la habitación?

—Oh, ahí está el profesor Fitz —exclamó D de pronto, dando por finalizada su batalla de miradas al ponerse de pie de un salto—, lo siento, chicos, tengo que marcharme —dijo, aunque en su voz no había ni una sola pizca de lamentación—. Juguemos en otro momento, Vesca —dijo, caminando a su lado, tocándole el hombro con sus largos dedos blancos, provocándole un estremecimiento—. ¡Profesor Fitz! —lo escucharon exclamar mientras se alejaba.

Vesca se sentía como si acabaran de tirarle un balde de agua helada encima. Poco a poco, su ritmo cardiaco disminuyó hasta tornarse normal. D causaba muchos estragos en su persona desde aquel paseo en yate…

—Oye, ¿por qué te dijo que jugaría contigo en otro momento, eh? —preguntó Albert, irritado—. ¿Y quién demonios es Jennifer? ¿Qué pasa entre tú y D? —insistió, pero Vesca lo ignoró por completo.

Se tocó el pecho y sintió su palpitar. ¿Qué clase de don podía tener ese maldito hombre asiático para hacer latir un simple órgano de semejante manera? Sinceramente, esperaba no obtener una respuesta  _jamás._


End file.
